Conventional rakes commonly referred to as “garden” rakes are well known. They typically include a pole or elongated handle having a crossbar toothed like a comb at a distal end thereof. Rakes are commonly used for drawing together cut grass, hay or the like. They are also often used for smoothing loose soil or gravel.
Although conventional rakes typically perform their intended purpose adequately, they suffer from at least one main drawback. Indeed, most conventional rakes are typically inherently limited in their range of usage by the very nature of their configuration.
The toothed configuration of the cross-bar is typically defined by a set of tines extending therefrom. The tines being spaced apart from each other, conventional rakes are not particularly well adapted for use as scrapers or as implements for moving or leveling loose material, viscous material or the like such as earth, mud, sand, gravel, cement or the like.
Although other types of hand manipulated implements are specifically designed for scraping or moving such loose or viscous material, these other types of manual implements typically include a scraping blade that has proven unsatisfactory for performing raking functions commonly associated with rakes such as drawing together grass or hay-like material. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an attachment allowing for conversion of a rake-type implement into an implement allowing for both raking and scraping functions.